The Gloaming
by SomeRandomBoy
Summary: Some story I added to DeviantArt but deleted shortly after cuz of hate. Based off the song, "The Gloaming" by Radiohead. Should check them out. (May switch to M rating.)


b The Gloaming b By: someone258 b/

i Alone. i/ Cold and dark. Nowhere to go. No purpose on trying. Marco was trapped. Somewhere. He doesn't know where, but he knows he is trapped. As Marco opens his eyes, he notices he is in a dark and crumbled prison room. Marco tries to stand up, but couldn't for some odd reason. He feels as his legs are paralyzed and are stay put to the ground. He doesn't know why. Marco looks around him, but nothing catches his eyes on how to get up.

As Marco looks at his legs, he noticed there were scratch marks and the right leg was slightly bleeding. What happened here?, he thought. Some monster tried to eat me? His memory is now gone. Marco does remember Star and him going into some dungeon. Just to explore, I guess. But that is all he can remember. What happened further on will be a mystery for him.

Finally, after many attempts, Marco was standing up on his two feet, limping. He then notices the door and it was already destroyed and on the ground. I wonder what happened there, Marco thought. So of course, he decided to get out of the prison room and explore the rest of the dungeon. What he didn't know was that it was a bad idea. No, a horrible idea...

Walls were all torn apart and were crusty. Lights kept flickering on and off. Sewer water drenched in the ground. This felt like a nightmare for Marco, but he had to keep exploring. He needs to find Star.

i Genie let out of the bottle, it is now the witching hour... i/

There was some creepy ambience heard throughout Marco's exploring in the dungeon. He also swore he could have heard someone scream in pain. It sounded like a woman. Marco ignored it though since to him, it didn't sound like Star. At the same time, Marco wanted to investigate. So he went through the dark hallways towards the mysterious and creepy noise. As doing so, he felt something crawl on his back. He instantly got his hands and tried swatting whatever was on his back away. Marco was actually scared and wanted to know what was on him.

The mysterious thing then crawled up to his neck and that was when Marco felt a sting. That sting sent shockwaves to him and went straight into his bloodstream. He fell knee first into the ground and grabbed his neck in pain. What the hell stabbed me?, Marco thought. He knew though that this wouldn't stop him from finding Star or that mysterious noise. The pain was throbbing though and Marco found it quite irritating. But, he went further on into the dark and eerie hallways...

i Genie let out of the bottle, it is now the witching hour... i/

Another scream was heard. This time it was louder. More bloodcurdling. It sounded like whoever this person was is in excruciating pain and wanted help badly. Marco knew that he was getting closer to this person. He then found a room with some blood on the walls. It looked like hands painted on the walls and there was even some bloody foot prints on the ceiling, for some reason. Marco was now more intrigued in whoever this person was and why she is screaming.

As Marco got into the room, he finally got a glimpse of this person. She had pale skin with some poofy teal hair, mauve eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. Marco never expected someone with marks on their cheeks other than Star and her family. Weird. Anyway, she was wearing a dark purple gown with some shorts, which is weird. Marco then started to approach this woman and try to help her with whatever she is dealing with. She was seen clutching her belly, in a fetal position leaning against a wall.

i Murderers, you're murderers, we are not the same as you... i/

Marco: Hey... hey. You ok there? What's wrong?

Woman: Oh thank god you are here... y-you got to help with this... w-with this... -stomach growls and the woman grunts in pain-

Marco: Hey, Hey. It's going to be alright, ok? I'll help... hey what is your name though?

Woman: -grunt- ...Eclipsa...

Marco: Huh. What a nice name...

Eclipsa: -groans in pain- Don't worry about my name, alright? Just help me with this thing in... -hisses in pain as stomach roars-

Marco: Alright. Shh, shh. It's going to be ok. Alright? First off, what's wrong with your stomach? You seem to be having issues with it I see.

Eclipsa: Yea, I do have an issue... I don't know if you'll believe me but... there is s-something trying to... b-burst out of me or something... I can feel it.

Marco: I mean are you sure? I heard those are myths and that only happens in sci-fi movies. Are you sure it isn't something else?

Eclipsa: Yes. I am positive. During my time here, my belly has been making weird and inhuman like noises and the pain felt so... unreal. Can you please check if I'm wrong?

Marco: Alright. Sure. Lift your gown up for me, will you?

i Genie let out of the bottle, funny how, funny how... i/

Eclipsa then slowly lifts her purple gown up to her ribs and lays down next to the wall. Marco decides to rub her lower abdomen first and see if she will wince or feel any pain. So far Eclipsa hasn't. Marco then rubs the sides of her pale belly and see if there will be any reaction. Yet again, nothing happened. But as Marco went to rub Eclipsa's upper belly, something definitely happened. And it wasn't pretty.

As Marco slowly and gently rubbed Eclipsa's soft, smooth belly, he felt something push under the skin. It resembled a snake or something like that. Marco was now getting scared and concerned. He went to touch Eclipsa's upper belly again and this time, the snake-like creature was pushing against her belly skin and Eclipsa was then screaming in pain. Marco didn't expect this to happen and was now backing up from Eclipsa because yet again... he was scared.

Eclipsa: ARGH! Ow! Ugh, Marco! Please help me get this thing out! Please!

i When the walls bend, when the walls bend, with your breathing, with your breathing... i/

Eclipsa: Don't walk away from me! Get this thing out of me! -stomach gurgles and the creature violently thrashes inside- OWW! AGHH!

i When the walls bend, when the walls bend, with your breathing, with your breathing, with your breathing... i/

Marco was just staring in shock and horror at the things he was seeing in front of his very eyes. An alien-like creature trying to burst out of someone. How is this even possible?!, Marco thought. Eclipsa was yelling and yelling and at one point was punching her own belly to try to stop the pain she was feeling. But her pain got even worse. The snake was almost done bursting out of the belly and it was even bleeding from the outside. Eclipsa was even coughing blood and crying in pain and wished she would end it all. Marco quickly ran out of the room and hoped that he will never see anything like that ever again.

i They will suck you down to the other side, they will suck you down to the other side... i/

Marco was now in a room where torches were lit and the room still smelled like ass. I mean of course it is a dungeon. Anyway, he decided to sit against a wall to rest. So far, for Marco, this exploration has been really interesting so far. The question he is still trying to find an answer to is... how did he get here? And where is Star? A moment later, Marco felt something. A grumble. A low growl in his belly. Was he hungry? I mean surely he was since he doesn't know how long he has been stuck here. Then, Marco's belly growled louder and it actually hurt him. Wait, Marco thought. Does that mean... oh no.

i They will suck you down to the other side, they will suck you down to the other side... i/

Marco quickly stood up on his own two feet. He then quickly lifted his grey shirt up to examine his belly. What he saw was horrifying and he probably won't live to see it again. There was movement. But this time... it wasn't a snake. There were blood-sucking worms slithering and squirming under Marco's belly. He was shocked and was about to faint. But he wasn't going to do that. Otherwise he would have been dead already. Marco is determined to get this, or these, creatures out of him, and fast!

i To the shadows blue and red, the shadows blue and red, your alarm bells, your alarm bells... i/

Marco quickly searched around his own room to find anything sharp so he can manually get the creature out himself. So far there was nothing. Just pieces of stone on the ground and that is it. Marco then felt a jolting pain in his belly and he fell down to the ground in pain. He then clutched his stomach tight and was continually yelling in pain because of the pain he is experiencing right now. Again, like the last time with Eclipsa, he didn't know what to do. And the first time, Marco might have to accept his fate now. Marco might just let these worms burst out of him.

i Shadows blue and red, the shadows blue and red, your alarm bells, you're alarmed... i/

Marco slowly and weakly brought his head up to look at his belly. He cringed with disgust in pain every time he looked at it. Marco then weakly lifts his shirt up to his ribs to see the violent and terrifying movement within him. The worms were almost done with their process. They thrashed and thrashed while Marco was crying for help and was begging to get whatever was inside him out of him. It was probably the worst experience he will ever encounter... and probably the last one. Marco just arched his back and grabbed his stomach and kept punching it. But he knows that won't help. But then... he felt something else...

i They should be ringing, they should be ringing, they should be ringing, they should be ringing... i/

A worm sluggishly slithered out of Marco's belly button and the belly button was now bleeding because of it. Marco was confused on how this happened. Then he felt worms trying to push against his belly button and stomach. Marco just wanted to die already and get this worm shit over with. But the pain kept going and going and going. Later on, another worm slithered out of Marco's belly button and he was even more confused than ever. Why aren't they bursting out of me, Marco thought. Why slither out of my belly button instead?

i They should be ringing, they should be ringing, they should be ringing, they should be ringing... i/

Marco was trying to get back up from the floor, but couldn't because of his belly button. It was bleeding severely and was dripping to the ground as well. But finally, after two worms doing it the wrong way, the worms now pushed harder than ever on his center belly. Marco was now coughing blood and his belly was bleeding now. The worms then bursted out of his stomach and blood splattered everywhere. It was also seen that the worms were eating his organs when they were in Marco's belly. Disgusting, isn't it? Marco then brings his head back to the ground and slowly but surely feels his own world going black. It is now the end for him...

i They should be ringing...

They should be ringing...

They should be ringing...

They should be ringing...

This is the gloaming...


End file.
